the battle between masters
by firetalon90
Summary: this is my first fan fiction so opinions and advice are welcome)chapters will be short not a very good writer) this takes place right after yuki is turned ) yuki finds herself in the clitches of two masters one the one who turned her and one who tamed her -futer sexual parts
1. Chapter 1

.

Yuki.

I use to be a normal girl, until that night when the pain of my forgotten memories came back. I was close to dyeing from the pain when he came into my room. He laid me on my bed because I had fallen to the ground. Then he leaned in close and whispered in my ear "Relax Yuki, I'm sorry I can't protect you from the world I wished you would never have to be apart of." I could feel his breath on my skin it sent shivers up and down my spine, then came the searing pain when he sank his fangs into the nape of my neck, soon after it turned into a dull throbs. When he pulled away that's when the pain became unbearable it was as if someone put liquid iron in my vines it was a searing heat that threatened to completely consume me. Suddenly I felt Kaname lips on mine and a sweet tasting liquid flowing from his mouth to mine. My eyes shot open and as if compelled to. Agents my own will I swallowed it hungrily and then I felt in me the yearning for more. I couldn't control my self I pulled away from Kaname and sunk my new teeth into his neck and began to drink the sweet liquid rushing from Kanames body to mine. I pulled away from him and sat up and loomed in the mirror and gasped tears streaming from my eyes witch were now a very bright blood red. I felt myself withdrawing into the darkest senses of my being and shutting my self there.

Kaname.

Her blood tasted so good I had wanted to taste her for a very long time but I didn't want her pulled into my world yet. I was very troubled when I discovered her in her room writhing from pain of the memories my aunt and uncle had locked away. Only to slowly and painfully reappear. When Yuki had her fill she looked up and saw herself for the first time as a vampire. I could see the purple in her eyes dilate to where the bright red of blood lust tinged her eyes was gone, hidden behind her pupils. "I am sorry about this Yuki, I hope you can forgive me for dragging you back into this terrible world. I will leave you now so you can think, come to me when you are ready." So I got up and I opened the window and jumped out landing quietly on the ground outside. Now that she has awakened she is mine and no one will come between that.

Zero.

I stretched my arms and sighed I had been working on a matching pair of taming charms one for me and one for Yuki even though hers isn't meant to be used to tame a vampire . I had made them out of the strongest charm I could find so that any vampire whose blood drooped on the center charm even a pure-blood would not disobey me. And would do what I told it to. I planned to give the charm to Yuki on her birthday witch was two days ago but they weren't finished yet. So I had worked tirelessly to finish the charms so I could give it to her. One was a charm in a velvet blue box witch I had set it in. It had the shape of a heart with a hole in the side, the other witch was on my wrist was a dagger witch fit into the hole in the heart. I got up out of my chair and grabbed the velvet box and sprinted away to Yuki with it. When he got to Yuki's room he raped on the door three times and waited. Yuki opened the door but there was something wrong blood drenched the front of her shirt coming from her neck. "Oh my god! Yuki are you okay?! Who did this to you. I will kill hi..." I was cut off as I looked into her eyes and her pupils were fully dilated looking like placed pools of water but ringed around it was the unmistakable red tinge of a vampire's blood lust. Yuki slowly started to lean in to me and placed her head on my shoulder and then I could feel her tens up and coming very close and right when she was going to sink her fangs into me I backed away touching my bracelets main charm to Yuki's neck were her blood was pooling and I drenched the main charm in her blood. As tears streamed down my face I uttered the word "I draw on the vampire hunter blood with in my to bind the vampire to me by blood so that she will obey my every command." He said and his charm turned blue with heat I gasped because only when a pure-bloods blood touches an enchanted charm dose it turn blue. As the color and the heat faded zero walked up to Yuki having a terrible taming tattoo on the left side of her neck touched the charm to it and Yuki fell instantly asleep. I caught her as she fell and laid her in her bed.

Yuki

the last thing I saw before everything went dark was zero looking sad uttering words and then as he stepped forward a searing burn in her neck and then her vision faded she hadn't meant to attack him but she was just so thirsty she couldn't control her body. I woke up and looked around for zero but he wasn't there I went to go open my door but I read the words on the door in my mind. "Yuki stay here" I tried reaching for the door but it instantly shocked me for trying. I gave up knowing I wasn't going to get out. I went into my bathroom, looked in the mirror, and gasped "he tamed me! Zero tamed me! As a vampire to a vampire hunter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay guys fire here sorry about the short chapters but im not that good at fillers, grammer and spelling so yeah but I have an editor who dose al my editing and stuff she will start adding filler in the story I hope you guys fallow this story and plz review thanks **

**~~~~~~~~~~~Sincerely **

**firetalon**

Burning…In my thought it made me gasp and I clutched my neck with both hands willing it to stop. I fell to my knees and doubled over with the burning thirst. Panting in shallow breaths, I was still doubled over and enveloped in the pain of my thirst when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and glared. The man next to me was zero as he came closer, suddenly the burning in my through became unbearable and I couldn't control myself. As fast as lightning my fangs sank into his neck and the sweet liquid that was zeros blood flooded tantalizingly into my mouth. Now that the burning in my through was gone. I pulled away from zero and as I looked at him, my rage burst and the window behind me shattered and cracks lined the wall like spider webs "You fucking tamed me zero...How could you tame me? I think you have lost your damn mind!" She looked at him and noticed something brushing down her back. It was her hair. In her rage it made her hair grow three times its length. She ignored it and glared at zero waiting for a response as her anger slowly grew. You could hear the glass still shattering into smaller pieces due to her rising anger.

Zero.

He had set her in her bed after he put her to sleep last night. After he wrote on the door in an erasable marker, "Yuki don't leave this room." knowing it would stop her from getting out of her room, he walked out shutting the door loudly and going to the barn were his favorite mare was housed. As he walked in she whinnied and he smiled "Hey there Lilly girl how are you." He patted her shoulders, grabbed her brush, and started brushing her coat until it was mid-day and he sighed, "I guess I should go see Yuki, she's been trapped in her room all day." He patted Lilly on the shoulder one last time and walked out. I showed up in Yuki's room and walked straight in. He saw her on the floor her legs curled up hiding her chest as she clutched her through. I gulped knowing all to well the burning pain of the thirst. I walked over to her watching her back rise and fall. Quickly I crouched down placing my hand on her shoulder. She stooped and looked up at me still clutching her through I almost flinched away as her eyes met mine, as they were the brightest red I had ever seen. As I looked closer Yuki took advantage of this and sank her teeth into the nape of my neck. I sank the rest of the way to the ground and closed my eyes in the pure bliss in the bite of this new pureblood. The pleasure only a purebloods bite could give. I moaned as she pulled away but it was so low that she didn't hear me. He gasped as she yelled at him the power in her new bloods rage sent the windows shattering and the walls cracking. When she had stooped he stood up "I did it because I love you, Yuki and if I didn't tame you I new that damn kuran would make you his and I can't stand to loose you to him."

Kaname

I had walked calmly down the path that lead to the moon dorms and as I walked by the water fountain were me and Yuki would meet at night. I replayed the events of recent in my head. My calm quickly shattered and the fountains swan statues burst in into a thousand pieces. I ran to my room and stayed there all night regretting pulling her into his terrible world. A world of thirst and constant blood lust, but as long as she was his he could bear it. I sulked into my room until there was a spike of power that was so powerfully it could have only come from a pure blood. And the only other pureblood besides him was Yuki. I ran to Yuki's room where I found the door open, the window shattered, and the walls riddled with cracks as if covered in black lace. He walked in and found Zero standing against the wall, blood was staring to dry from his neck and Yuki was standing there anger and confusion radiating off of her. Her shirt was pulled down revealing her neck, and on the left side of her neck where I had bitten her were the unmistakable kiryuu clans taming mark. His anger boiled to the surface as he yelled at zero, "You tamed MY Yuki?! How dare you defile her with that mark! I will kill you for this!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all my fans I hope you injoy this chapter its very thrilling to write I am hoping to start having a chapter a week posted and I would like to thank my best friend MeLoveAnime1000 who edits all my story's even though they may mentally scar her please review I would love some input on how this story is going along or how to make it better**

**~~~~~~sincerely~~~~~~~**

**Firetalon90**

Kaname.

It was about midnight when I felt her blood lust, but I couldn't bring myself to go to her. The guilt of being the one to change her into something I never wanted her to be weighed me down. Suddenly I could feel an angry power stir the air it was like lighting currents running on top of a cool crystal lake it was a joyful yet threatening sensation. I was wondering what was going on, then it suddenly became stronger as if someone had angered her. I knew I had to go to her but my feelings were torn between the guilt of changing her and the curiosity of what was going on. I decided to go to her knowing her thirst would be unbearable by now. I walked out of the moon dormitory and turned to the girls' sun dormitory and made my way to Yuki's room the door was slightly ajar. So I walked into Yuki's room, I looked at Yuki glaring at a figure leaning against the wall. The moon came out from behind the thin wisps of clouds that blocked its path, moonlight poured into the room from her window. My anger began to boil at finding she had been tamed by the man I hated most. "You tamed my Yuki I will kill you kiryuu! Why did you tame her!?" I asked my anger was hotter than lava but I kept my cool demeanor. And then my cool demeanor was shattered and the walls began to creak and crumble as I listened to kiryuu, his words echoing in my mind. "It's because I love her, and I want to protect her from the likes of your evil manipulative kind. Because I don't want her to fall for the wrong guy and that wrong guy would be you. I know you only wish to hurt her." That was the last straw I'm really going to kill him so he will stop getting in mine and Yuki's way. I could feel my rage showing on my face and knew my eyes were a bright red with anger, and I soon herd the unmistakable click of zeros gun.

Yuki.

I blushed slightly to what zero had told me then I turned bright red as Kaname walked in the cracked door. I could feel Kaname's anger boiling as he saw the mark on my neck. I quickly buttoned my blouse up noticing that it was almost completely unbuttoned almost showing my now blood stained white lace bra. I now wish I had a chance to change my clothes earlier. But I had no time to worry about that now, I had to stop them from killing each other...I walked in the small space between them placing my hand on the wall for I was still slightly dizzy with thirst. "Dear Yuki, this is not your fight. I will kill this mad man so he will never disturb us again." Kaname's voice was confident, while Zero stayed quiet. "If you're fighting over me it's my fight." I looked Kaname in his blood red eyes as I spoke. Zero decided it was his turn to say something. "The only mad man I see is the one with the blood red eyes. You did this to Yuki, yes I tamed her...it's because I have to protect her. She means more to me than she does to you. I know this for a fact." My face reddened at those words...twice now Zero has said that he loves me more than Kaname...I don't know who I loved anymore...They would have to prove their love for me and live to do so. I knew I would be digging myself a hole if I sad that but at this point I would say anything to get them to stop. I took a breath to speak but was interrupted. "I've loved her longer than you've known her!" Kaname screamed the windows where starting to shatter, I could tell Zero was in pain but he kept his gun pointed at Kaname. "Stop please!" I screeched. They both looked at me and said angrily "Yuki stay out of this!" I backed up shock and then suddenly it was as if my feet where cemented to the floor I couldn't move an inch all I could do was watch helplessly as the two most important men in my life faced each other, moments from killing each other tears were threatening to spill over.

Zero.

My mind was telling me I should run my heart was beating so fast I thought it would explode. But I keped my gun aimed at his heart when all of a suddenly he wasn't in front of me but behind me whispering in my ear. "You really thought you had a chance against me with your little toy gun? Haha" I whipped around but he was gone. I. Whipped back around and he suddenly had a hold of my wrist that held my gun, I felt excorticating pain as my gun fell out of my hand and I fell to my knees clutching my wrist. I looked up and saw him standing over me his eyes gleaming a bright blood red and he was laughing at my pain. Suddenly he brought his fist down on my face I was seeing stars when he finished on my face and I could feel I had broken teeth and bones in my face I was dizzy and blood was pouring out of my nose. I was lying on the ground and I could feel my ribs snapping from the unnatural strength of Kaname's blows, I screamed in pain and I could feel my left lung cave in making it that much hard to breath, then I flipped myself over and started coughing up blood, the pain was white hot my eyes streaming as I continued to spit blood out of my mouth, and through the coughs I said "I ha...te... your ...k...ind" I said as I gasped for breath I could feel my heart beat slowing and I looked up at Yuki who was standing there like a statue tears pouring from her eyes, I reached out to her but my hand fell, my whole arm suddenly becoming too heavy to lift I whispered to her. "I will always love you" then I looked back at Kaname and he was standing over me laughing. "You hate my kind and yet you love one of us well, you know what? I'm going to turn you and let you suffer here until you turn to a level E." He purred I coughed up another mouth full of blood before I spoke, my voice was horrid and scratchy but I had to tell her. "Yuki…isn't li-ke…you…or…the rest…of yo-ur…kind, she's…so mu-ch…more…beautiful…a-nd…kind…" I barely spat out my last sentence in one breath. "She disserves much better than the likes of you!" Kaname's anger was at its limit, he kicked me and I went flying and slammed into the wall, I could feel my spin snap under the weight of his foot, I screamed but before I could die, he sank is teeth into my neck and I suddenly blacked out

Yuki.

I stood their staring at Zeros limp body. I didn't know what to do, I just saw him die before my eyes at the hands of someone who said he loved me...tears continued to pour from my eyes, Kaname turned around his eyes still slightly red and Zeros blood on the side if his face, he cleaned off the side of his face and came over to hug me. I made no attempt I hug him back I just let him hold me.

"You...killed him...why?" My question wasn't answered because he picked me up bridal style and started to walk out, I asked my question again.

"Why did you kill him?" I looked him I'm the eyes when I asked and he looked down at me and stopped, it took me a minuet to realize that we were at a window at the end of the hall.

"I had to Yuki; he was interfering with our plans." I was still crying as I felt Kaname hold me closer to him he opened the window and jumped down landing quietly on the ground. I didn't feel right leaving Zero. I wanted to be with him and make sure he was ok, but I was too shocked to move and Kaname was carrying me anyway. Tears where still silently falling from my eyes, I couldn't stop them. I didn't want too.

"Yuki, my dear what's wrong?" I was furious I couldn't believe that the man, who said he loved me, had just killed someone important to me...someone I may have even loved...

"How could you? How could you kill him?! What is 'our plan' anyway? It sounds more like your plan." Kaname stopped and looked down at me; his face looked upset and hurt as did mine. He continued to walk before he spoke.

"Think back Yuki, how long have I been with you? I have loved you before you were born, Yuki please trust me. I do love you." I let my shoulders fall and I leaned into his chest, now that I thought about it. He was with me that whole time, but he killed Zero...I had to talk to Cross. When I looked around I realized that I was close to Crosses office.

"Why are we here?" I asked

"I have to take you away from this place for a while, so you have time to think about your past and future." He put me down realizing I was still bare foot I was a little embarrassed. I looked up at Kaname, I was a little reluctant about letting go of him but when I did he kissed me on the cheek and walked into Crosses office.


	4. authers note

H AY GUYS ITS ME FIRETALON SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT I AM WORKING ON IT AND I HOPE TO HAVE CH 4 UP VERY SOON . I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERY ONE WHO HAS FALLOWED AND REVEIWED AND FAVORITED THIS STORY AND I HOPE YOU HANG IN THERE WITH ME

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SINCERELY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FIRETALON 90

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	5. Chapter 4

Kaname

I was sad that Yuki was more concerned that zero was hurt more than myself. But regardless must take her away from here.

I walked into cross's office, he was sitting at his desk working on some paper work when he noticed me, he looked up at me and sighed.

"I assume you were the loud noises I heard coming from Yuki's room? "Cross asked.

I nodded

"Yeah I had a bit of a fight." I laughed and then got down to business

"Yuki and I are leaving; she needs to be away from humans while she gets her thirst and powers under control so she hurt someone." Cross looked at him suspiciously but nodded

"As long as I get to see my dear Yuki soon. "He said in his lovey tone

I let out a long sigh.

"I will think about it I don't want her hurting anyone." I said as I turned and walked out of his office. I went to get Yuki from where he left her and found she had fallen asleep, I smiled and picked her up bridal style "I love you my dear Yuki."

Yuki

I woke up and saw that I was in a car but how did I get here? Then I felt something warm behind me Kaname! I was lying on his chest, his strong arms held me close to him and it all came back. I fought off tears and sobs long enough to ask a question.

"Where are we?" I gazed out the window and a deep lush forest met my eyes.

"We are going to one of my mansions"he said with a squeeze,

"You are a new vampire and you need to learn to control your hunger and emotions so no one around you will get hurt." He explained.

"Oh ….. Dos cross know I left? And what about school and my friends? "

I quizzed avoiding the topic of zero not wanting to anger him.

"Yes I told him and he is okay with It." he said as the car came to a stop, and he loosened his grip on me so we could get out.

I gasped as I got out I saw the most beautiful building met my eyes.

It was a two story house with lovely light wood out sides it had floor to ceiling window in the living room and you could see a lovely spiral stair case.

I was brought back from my amazement by Kaname

"Would you like to see the inside?" he laughed lightly and led her inside.

The floors were a beautiful dark wood and the kitchen was large with marble counters and stainless steel appliances.

My room was very large with an amazing white canopy bed that had one side of the canopy open. I gasped

"Oh my, Kaname! It's amazing I love it! "

I said as I closed the door and walked down the hall to the next room witch naturally was Kanames, his room was similar to mine but the bed and canopy was black.

I looked around and saw a room that was right across from my own I thought it the bathroom, but as I went to open the door my hand was grabbed away from the door knob. "That room is strictly off limits, I don't want you going in their ever!" he practically growled at me, I shuttered and nodded quickly afraid of what he might do, fear coursed through my veins as another shiver danced on my spine. Kaname smiled and released my hand then quickly he kissed me! When he pulled away he smiled as if nothing had happened.

"Sorry for frightening you my dear, I'll be back I have some things to take care of." he said walking away leaving me stunned, and still standing in the hall way.

**Hay guys thanks for hanging in with me and my UN frequent posting but I am going to start a schedule I think I will start posting a chapter a week every Friday well thanks to all**

**Sincerely **

**Firetalon90**

**p.s~ any naruto fans keep a look out I'm going to start a narutox hinata fan fic soon **


End file.
